Mauvaise surprise
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Oswald les avait surpris en plein baiser et ça avait été un coup de poignard dans le coeur auquel il ne s'était pas attendu


Se déroule **à la fin de l'épisode 7 saison 3 "Red Queen"** , durant la scène où Oswald surprend Ed en galante compagnie...

* * *

Après sa visite à la bibliothèque municipale, il était tellement persuadé d'avoir mis fin à la pseudo romance d'Edward avec cette...petite donzelle à lunettes, que lorsqu'il les surprit dans sa propre demeure en train de s'embrasser, le choc faillit l'assommer.

Le pire, c'était qu'ils formaient un couple magnifique. Lui resplendissant de bonheur, les pommettes roses et les yeux brillants, toujours aussi élégant dans son costume et elle, coquettement timide, impeccablement coiffée, souriante et charmante en tout point.

C'était comme si son cœur s'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes, et il ouvrit la bouche en grand pour essayer de respirer, en sentant le sang quitter son visage.

« Oswald, bonsoir. Voici Isabella. »

Comment respirer ? Ah oui, on aspire l'air en gonflant la poitrine, puis on rejette. Oswald tenta tant bien que mal de s'en souvenir et de reprendre lentement contenance. Il cligna des yeux et se força à sourire, en respirant profondément, même si sa poitrine se serrait. Ce n'était qu'une impression, sa poitrine allait très bien et il pouvait respirer. Inspirer, expirer. Tout irait bien. Il ne pleurerait pas en public, pas devant Ed, et SURTOUT PAS devant la stupide blonde accrochée à son bras – Seigneur, elle avait même l'une de ses mains posée sur son épaule, SUR SON EPAULE !

Mais il ne devait pas s'emballer. Après tout, il avait vu pire il y a quelques instants.

Heureusement, ils avaient au moins eu la décence d'arrêter quand il était arrivé, sinon il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Le sang qu'il aurait étalé sur le tapis aurait été sans doute très difficile à enlever – ça et le fait qu'Ed lui en aurait probablement voulu.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré...

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. Il venait de survivre à une tentative d'assassinat fomenté par un complet fou furieux portant un haut de forme...tout ça pour trouver cette gourgandine en train d'inspecter les amygdales de...

Non, il devait rester calme et se concentrer. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser éclater sa tristesse, ça ferait mauvais genre. En plus, ce serait terriblement humiliant devant sa rivale.

Il préféra donc leur donner une vague excuse – il espérait VRAIMENT qu'Ed n'allait pas le retenir pour qu'il fasse plus ample connaissance avec sa délicieuse compagne (et en même temps, une petite part de lui-même aurait voulu qu'Ed le retienne.

Mais à peine avait-il tourné les talons qu'il entendait les bruits de bouche dans son dos, et jamais il n'avait marché aussi vite pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sans dîner, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il se jeta dans son lit et s'enroula dans la couette en gémissant.

Sa vie était horrible. Il était horrible et il se détestait. Il détestait tout le monde, à l'exception d'Edward. Malheureusement Ed ne le voyait même pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette...Isabella.

Oswald hurla dans son oreiller, les larmes dévalant son visage rouge sans plus aucune barrière. Il se recroquevilla en position foetale, les bras autour de la tête, en priant de mourir sur le champs. Tout plutôt que de vivre encore une seconde de plus avec cette image d'Ed et la fille enlacés, gravée sur sa rétine.

Il se griffa le cuir chevelu en sanglotant follement, sans s'arrêter. Il avait la tête qui tournait de plus en plus car il n'arrivait plus à gérer son souffle tant ses pleurs étaient violents. Il tendit faiblement le bras vers la table de nuit et y attrapa un verre d'eau d'une main tremblante. Entre deux hoquets, il s'obligea à boire c'était ce que sa mère faisait lorsqu'il pleurait, cela l'aida à se calmer.

Penser à sa mère ne fit qu'aggraver sa blessure. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Néanmoins...

Il y avait des solutions à tout. Si lui révéler le passé de Nygma ne lui suffisait pas...

Il trouverait un autre moyen de la faire s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la planète, de sorte qu'Ed ne la revoit plus jamais. Cela le rendrait triste, sûrement, mais rien qu'ils ne sauraient surmonter ensemble.

Il releva la tête, les larmes s'arrêtant progressivement de couler à mesure que ses pleurs s'interrompaient, et il croisa son regard dans le miroir.

Aussi pathétique qu'il puisse avoir l'air, avec son visage grimaçant et empourpré par les pleurs, il crispa ses traits et essaya de sourire dangereusement. L'air que cela lui donnait lui plu.

Si elle ne voulait pas partir, très bien. Il était le chef de la pègre, le maire de la ville. Il était le Roi de Gotham. Ce n'était pas une petite bibliothécaire dévergondée qui allait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

S'il y était forcé...il utiliserait tous les moyens nécessaires pour la RAYER de leur vie.


End file.
